


First Sentence

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Mirloc's attacks Raymond gets a morpher and says goodbye to his wife and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. I also own nothing to do with A Wrinkle in Time.
> 
> A/N: This deals with in canon events and eludes to char death.

[](http://s28.beta.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/groupshot_zpseffbc952.jpg.html)

First Sentence:

Raymond pauses outside the door to his house and takes a deep breath. He’s not sure he can do this. He enters through the kitchen slowly and smiles when he sees his son and Trini sitting at the dining room table working on a puzzle.

“Thank you,” he tells her.

She smiles at Bridge, then nods at him before she asks, “Any word?”

Raymond shakes his head as he keeps a tight reign on his worry, “Search parties are still out and we’re leaving in a few hours to track down Mirloc.”

She nods and he can tell she wants to ask more, but that she won’t in front of Bridge. His son turns to give him a worried look. Raymond reaches out and squeezes Bridge’s shoulder as he tilts the puzzle box towards himself. He raises an eyebrow at Trini, a thousand piece puzzle is a bit advanced for a four year old. She smiles at him and indicates the half finished puzzled, “We started this an hour ago.”

Bridge tilts his head back, regards him a moment, and Raymond can’t help but smile at his son, “It looks amazing.”

Bridge nods, picks up a piece and turns back to his puzzle. Raymond wets his lips, unsure of what to say. He wonders how long he’ll be gone. He wonders if he’ll miss Bridge’s first words. He stares at the puzzle a moment as he wonders why Bridge refuses to talk, if Mae will find out the reason while he’s gone. He…

“Mae’s upstairs,” Trini prompts.

Raymond nods, gives her a quick thank you then forces himself to turn away from unanswered questions and go upstairs to see his wife. He finds her in the bedroom packing and all his explanations suddenly feel hollow. Then he notices she’s packing his clothes. He wets his lips and closes his eyes.

“What color?” she asks.

“Blue,” he answers as he opens his eyes, takes her in and steps into the room.

She nods, wipes at the tears on her face and continues packing.

“C-can we…I don’t know what to say,” Raymond manages.

She drops the shirt she was folding onto the bed and grips his suitcase, “There isn’t anything to say. This is a nightmare and the only way it’s going to get better is if Mirloc is brought in and…stay safe, I just want you to stay safe.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“I know,” she sighs as she sits down on the bed.

He takes the box of tissues off the nightstand and wraps an arm around her as he joins her on the bed. She takes a tissue, wipes her face as she interlocks their fingers. He buries his head in the crook of her neck, “I’m sorry.”

She squeezes his hand, then taps the box of tissues. He drops them on the bed and then takes one for himself. 

“You’re right, it’s a nightmare. Things got bad in Angel Grove sometimes, but…”

They sit in silence for a moment before Mae tells him, “Just bring him in, then come home.”

“That’s the plan.”

“I-I can explain to Bridge,” she tells him.

“We could explain together.”

“I’m a mess. I don’t want to hurt him,” she sighs, “I don’t know how much his empathy would pick up.”

Raymond nods. He’s grateful that the gloves they’ve found for Bridge help him from becoming overwhelmed, but he knows his son still picks up strong emotions easily. Raymond nods against her shoulder, squeezes her hand, kisses her and then slowly walks downstairs. He takes several slow breathes before he goes into the bathroom and splashes cold water onto his face. Once he feels calmer he finds his son, sits down on the couch and tries to explain why he’s leaving. 

Bridge presses his lips together and looks at him with worried eyes. Raymond isn’t sure if he should apologize or not. Bridge’s frown moves from one side of his face to the other before he slides off the couch, he takes Raymond’s hand and tugs.

“I’m sorry,” Raymond tells him as he reels his son in for a hug. Bridge snuggles in with a sigh. Raymond hugs his son tightly, “I love you.”

“It’s going to be okay Daddy.”

Raymond sits back in shock. He stares at his son. Of course Bridge would have a first sentence instead of a first word and of course he'd wait till he was four. He and Mae had figured out early on that Bridge liked to do things in his own time and they'd overheard him practicing speaking several times, but he'd never spoken in front of them before.

“It’ll be okay,” Bridge tells him again.

Raymond wets his lips. Bridge squeezes his hand again. Raymond shakes his head, “Maybe A Wrinkle in Time wasn’t the best bedtime story.”

“It’s my favorite,” Bridge protests as he tugs on Raymond’s hand again, “Lets go help Mommy pack so you can get home sooner.”

Raymond stands. He turns and see’s Trini standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a smile on her face as she looks at Bridge. Raymond looks down at his son, as his hand is tugged again. 

“You’re right,” he tells Bridge as they head for the stairs.


End file.
